One is Enough, Two is Fun, Three's a Crowd, and Four is Never Fun
by AliceMelroseHarper
Summary: Four Uchiha's plot to kidnap Sakura and use her as their sex slave, Rated M because of detailed torture and rape scenes. Story Written By YumeSatsujin. Plot Belongs to AliceMelroseHarper, Story will not be rewritten.


She was at home alone, Sakura sighed looking at the picture of her parents, she was eighteen years old, they had died two years before leaving everything to her, she didn't want it, Sakura stood checking over the party items and realized she was missing something.

"Damn it, now I have to go out" Sakura pouted as she slipped her feet into regular ninja sandals and exited her apartment, heading down the street's to the store, along the way the pinkette made a pit stop at Hinata's in hopes to figure out what kind of present the girl wanted.

Inside were Naruto, Sasuke and Neji, when Sakura appeared trailing after Hinata, Sasuke and Neji glued their eyes to her slender form, the pinkette paid them no mind and chatted softly with the only other girl in the apartment.

As she left, Sakura felt eyes on her and a shiver rolled down her spine as she peeked surreptitiously over her shoulder and found Sasuke's dark eyes glued to her ass, then she craned her neck a little bit more and spotted Neji doing the same, both teens were wearing matching smirks.

Making haste, Sakura practically sped out of Hinata's house and a few blocks down until she finally relaxed enough, it was extremely late, to late to be wandering the streets in fact and she wanted to get her shopping down quickly.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura exited the store with a sigh of relief, but it soon turned into a grimace, it had gotten darker and now she could barely see, there was no one on the streets leaving the village quiet and eerie, it spooked her so she hurried back down the streets to her apartment.

She never even realized that she was being watched, high on the rooftops, Itachi was following his prey slinking in and out of the shadows keeping himself out of sight, his eyes hooded with lust as he thought of all the naughty things, he and his clansmen were going to be doing to the girl.

He licked his lips readying the chloroform on the cloth making sure he had a mask over his own face so the fumes didn't accidentally knock him out, then he would be in trouble with the others, Itachi prepared to leap just as the pinkette tripped and stumbled a few meters.

"Clumsy me" Sakura giggled righting herself and peering around cautiously, she could feel it, the malice in the air, she didn't know where it was coming from, only that it was obviously after her considering she had met no one else on her trek back to her own apartment.

She was half way there now, just a few more blocks and she'd be home free, Sakura didn't get a chance as arms appeared from the dark behind her and wrapped around her, heavy breathing and a damp cloth was pressed over her mouth.

"What" Sakura struggled but it was far to late the gas had done it's job and her body slackened in the arms that were holding her, eyes sliding shut, Itachi sighed, his first task was complete, next was to take her to where the others were waiting.

He picked Sakura up and slung her over his shoulder roughly, she didn't even stir, he hoped he hadn't used to much, but it was out of his hands, quickly though Itachi started leaping across the rooftops again making his way to the gates, the guards were knocked out thanks to his genjutsu.

Once free of the village, he took his captive far away, miles upon miles they traversed, Sakura never waking as they finally reached a small hut forty miles away from the Leaf Village, no one would ever find them there and knocked in precisely the right way alerting the others he had returned.

The door swung open to reveal Shisui, a wide grin already on his lips as he spotted the pinkette hanging limply over his friends shoulder, "Come in, come in Itachi-kun" the older Uchiha male ushered the younger in to greet the other two Uchiha that were part of the nefarious plot to kidnap Sakura and make her their slave.

Obito and Madara stood side by side, the two older Uchiha of the clan and yet they had easily agreed, Sasuke, Itachi's little brother was all for this as well, but the most surprising was Neji Hyuga, he claimed it was to get rid of Naruto's distraction so that Hinata could have the blonde all to herself.

Itachi dropped Sakura roughly on the floor and a snap was heard, he remained uncaring "Not good Itachi-kun" Shisui snickered a full grin on his always smiling face, one would never know how twisted the young male was unless you got to know him for who he was and not how people believed him to be.

"Whatever" Itachi grumbled and leaned against the wall to wait until their captive woke up, kidnapping her was the easy part, it was keeping everyone from finding her, that's why so much time had gone into this plan to prevent anyone from sniffing her out.

Madara let out a dark chuckle and Obito smirked, they finally had their prize now they just had to wait until she woke, his eyes gleamed in the waning moonlight and the scars on his face stood out like never before enhancing his looks.

He would use his features to his advantage most of the time, it was fun, but this girl had always remained immune to his charms, that's why he wanted her, Obito rubbed his hands together gleefully and let out a manic cackle.

Five minutes turned into ten, then fifteen and twenty until thirty minutes passed, her breath hitched loudly in the silent room and Sakura slowly sat up cradling her injured arm, her eyes were glazed indicating she was still disoriented from the use of the chloroform.

She stood and stumbled her way forward not realizing they were there, she would soon and that's all that matter, suddenly her emerald eyes cleared and Sakura whirled around skin pale and face stricken with panic as she scanned each of the Uchiha's faces realizing how dire her situation now was.

In a stupid move Sakura tried to rush through them to get to the door that Shisui was blocking, she had almost pushed him out of the way when gloved hands wrapped around her throat and yanked her back throwing her harshly to the ground.

Obito, the one she thought was always nice was revealed to be the culprit as he got in her face and gave her a lascivious smile "Hello Sakura" he purred stroking her cheek with false kindness, the pinkette flinched away from him.

That had just been what he was waiting for and before she could react, swung his hand forward and slapped Sakura clean across the cheek, leaving a red hand print, Sakura got knocked over and she spat out a little blood.

The Uchiha exhaled sharply pleased he had caused her pain "Mm" he groaned palming his cock through his pants, it grew hard under his ministrations but it wasn't time for that yet, instead he rose to his full height and allowed his clansmen to take a turn.

Madara was next and he pushed the girl fully to the ground smiling maliciously "Such a pretty thing you are" he murmured in a deceptively sweet voice, Sakura cringed cradling her cheek forgetting all about her bruised arm for the moment.

"Ah did Obito hit you" the elder Uchiha soothed pulling Sakura into his arms and crushing her against his chest, holding tightly as she struggled against him, though Madara was quite and smacked her ass harshly in a stinging slap.

"AH" Sakura let out a shriek and her hands flew to her sore butt, "You are all jerks" she spewed angrily renewing her struggles, she didn't know what they had planned but surely it couldn't be good considering all that had happened so far.

"Poor Sakura-chan, you can call us all the dirty filthy names you want but no one will ever save you" Shisui clicked his tongue in admonishment as Madara dropped her on the cot and quickly started binding her with the rope they had set up in the room.

She wiggled and wiggled but it was just no use, they had done something to her chakra and she couldn't access it, without her chakra, she was nothing and Sakura knew that, apparently so did these men "Why are you doing this" she glared them all down.

Tired of hearing her annoying voice, Itachi took a step forward activating his Tsukuyomi, a minute passed and shrill screams erupted from Sakura's throat continuing until her voice was hoarse, then Itachi finally released her from the jutsu deactivating his sharingan.

With tears streaming down her face, her vision was blurred, so Sakura didn't see Shisui come forward and roughly jerk her around situating her on the cot in his preferred way until she was completely splayed out before the four Uchiha surrounding her.

Before she could blink away the recent tears, Shisui leaned down and delivered a bruising kiss, nipping harshly at her lower lip and making it bleed so that now not only were tears streaming down her cheeks but blood was trickling down her chin as the man pulled away.

His lips were smeared with her blood and licked his lips noisily with a satisfied groan "Delicious" he moaned softly Shisui leaned down again sucking Sakura's lip into his mouth and with his onyx eyes locked with her hazed emerald bite down cruelly.

Sakura screamed as her agony built, but no matter how much she squirmed Shisui didn't stop, he continued until her chin was bloody and her lip was raw and sore, he finally pulled away her blood dripping from his mouth ebony eyes dark with lust.

"Enough Shisui, it's mine turn" Obito spoke up in a dark voice, Sakura's body tensed in fear as he stood next to the side of the cot, while his clansmen had been playing with her, he had removed his cloak and shirt leaving his top half bare.

Shisui nodded and took a step back letting the Older Uchiha have his turn again with Sakura, her reactions were beautiful in a masochistic sort of way, he watched alongside Madara and Itachi as Obito shoved Sakura over and crawled on top of her.

Straddling her hips and pinning her to the cot eyes dark and a gleeful smile spread across his lips as he leaned over her and opened a drawer pulling out two items, a candle and a lighter, "Do you have a kunai I can borrow" he pinned his eyes on Itachi.

A kunai was tossed over to him and his hand slipped embedding itself in Sakura's soft skin drawing a pained groan from the pinkette as it dragged over her skin creating a shallow cut, but it was painful and that was all that mattered.

Obito began his task by yanking the kunai from Sakura's skin drawing another groan, and shredded her shirt until it lay in tatters leaving her breast and toned stomach free.

Sakura's eyes widened "No, please god no" she begged as Obito lit the candle letting it go down for a time letting some candle wax build up, he sent her a smirk and when he felt he had a sufficient amount tipped the candle and let it drip onto her skin.

A strangled shriek flew from her lips as the hot burning liquid made contact with her bare skin and left a burning trail from her stomach to her pant line, but it wasn't over, not by a long shot as Obito continued dripping the wax all the way up her body until all that remained were her breasts.

By this point Sakura was beyond begging and was once again trying to get away, her efforts proved useless yet again as Obito ripped through her breast bindings letting her breasts bounce free, not being able to do anything, Sakura watched as he tipped the candle over her nipple.

Agonized screams filled the small hut they were all hiding out in as the wax dripped onto the rosy pink nipple "PLEASE STOP" Sakura pleaded moving around as much as she could, but her movements did more harm as Obito lost his grip on the candle and it felt onto her.

The flame licked at her skin drawing more tortured yells until Sakura coughed, her throat sore because of how much screaming she had done that night, Obito snatched the candle and stood after putting it out, letting Madara have his second turn.

Before he got to far "Perhaps if you didn't struggle so much" Obito sneered and Sakura turned as pale as a ghost, fear lighting in her emerald eyes, Madara allowed her no reprieve as he carried over a tray, it was time to give her the aphrodisiac.

Sakura clamped her jaw shut as Madara pushed a small glass of water to her lips "Drink" he ordered and she shook her head short pink hair flying about her head in a show of stubbornness, but Madara reached out with deft fingers and pinched her nipple.

Her mouth opened off it's own accord to let out another scream and Madara stopped his assault on her body, he was quick though and tilted the glass until the water splashed down her throat causing her to choke as he held her mouth shut this time making sure she swallowed it all.

When her throat made the swallowing motion, Madara released her "Good girl" he patted her and Sakura flinched away from him causing him to release a chuckle, it rumbled all the way from his chest to the back of his throat in a dark way.

Sakura shuddered as fear rolled through her at the crazy laugh but Madara continued force feeding her until the plate was cleared and the water had been drank down, he took the tray away, the remaining Uchiha stared at her.

It was hardly noticeable at first until heat pooled in her loins and Sakura rubbed her legs together as best she could in her current situation trying to get friction, Itachi stepped up to her side and trailed his finger across her skin and a startled gasp escaped from her pale pink lips.

"Hush now Sakura-san" he smiled in that charming way that had girls swooning and proclaiming their love for him, Itachi knew exactly what he wanted to do this time as he molded his hands to Sakura's breasts and kneaded them drawing a shaky moan from the pinkette.

He couldn't deny it, he was a man that liked his boobs, and Sakura's were a perfect fit for his large hands, as he rolled the nipples between his fingers drawing a hiss from Obito as he watched the erotic display going on before him, his hand pressed over his dick indicating he was hard and ready.

Soft gasps filled the air instead of screams as Itachi worked Sakura to the very edge of her orgasm, he could tell she was about to cum as her body tensed in that telltale way, before she could fall off that metaphorical cliff, he stopped and Sakura let out a groan of protest.

"Naughty girl" Itachi chuckled as a blush spread across Sakura's milky smooth cheeks, her breaths were hot against his lips and he couldn't help but take them for himself, dominating her hot little mouth with his own dueling with her tongue and leading it into his own mouth.

He sucked hard and Sakura gasped loudly rubbing her legs together again, but Itachi quickly stopped her "Ah, ah, ah, if you're a good girl, perhaps we'll reward you" he peered into her dark emerald eyes indicating she was fully under the effects of the aphrodisiac they had created especially for her.

Her breaths came out in pants as she struggled to come to grips, her body wanted it, but her mind was protesting, she was so confused, how did she get in this mess in the first place, why were they hurting her, why was Itachi being like this, heck why were they all being like this, it was sickening.

"Please" Sakura pleaded eyes filling with tears, she didn't know what to do anymore, they had given her something she was certain off it, but because her chakra was blocked she couldn't do anything it was truly frustrating and more than a little irritating.

Itachi ignored her and Shisui took his place, Sakura leaned away from him remembering the last time and a pout spread across his lips "Ah Itachi-kun, Sakura-chan doesn't like me anymore" he sniffled and Sakura grew wary of his actions.

Itachi shrugged, it wasn't his concern after all, Shisui's features turned dark and he struck out slashing his kunai down her other cheek creating a long deep gasp, blood spilled and Sakura screamed, not having expected pain again after her encounter with Itachi.

"Look at what you made me do" Shisui scowled as he licked the blood from his kunai, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his cock hardened instantly in his pants, he wasn't done not by a long shot as he leaned forward and pinched her nipple harshly.

A shrill scream came as Sakura's body tensed, her nipples were tender after having hot wax dripped on them, but Shisui didn't care, tears brimmed in her eyes and spilled down her pale white cheeks as pained cries mixed with his groans of pleasure.

"I'll do...I'll...I'll do what ever you say, just please stop" Sakura sobbed, all the pain was to much, she'd never been subjected to this sort of thing before, Shisui glanced into her eyes and a deceiving smile spread across his lips.

She never suspected that the kind Uchiha had ever had such a darkness swirling within him, he was just like all the others, cruel and heartless, Shisui raised an ebony brow relented in his torture for a moment his eyes alighted on his kunai and a knew plot formed.

He snatched up the weapon and settled the tip against her creamy flesh, Sakura's eyes begged his but he ignored it as he dragged the kunai all the way from her breastbone to her pants line, creating a long shallow cut and blood ran from all directions pooling beneath her.

Sakura cried wishing this agony would end and they'd just kill her, she figured that's what they were going to do anyway, little did she know how wrong she was and that she was going to be in a world of hurt for a long, long time, until the four Uchiha and whoever visited grew bored of her.

Shisui continued carving up Sakura's skin branding her with his personal mark making it as painful as possible, then a wicked smirk spread across his lips as he spotted her tender nipples again, a gasp flew from her lips as he ran the tip of the kunai over the rosy pink nipples.

She shook her head realizing what he was about to do, but once again Shisui turned his head away grasping her breast in hand and made a cut on her nipple, Sakura screamed and came undone "Oh what a nasty girl, cumming from having you're nipples tortured" he laughed crazily.

Sakura's body tensed as he cut her other nipple before stepping away, suddenly her fear increased as she realized who's turn it was again, this time Obito had removed hi pants and shoes, leaving him completely nude, he stalked forward eyes pitch black and focused on her again.

She backed up as best she could but Obito reached out and yanked her forward into his chest "Always wanted to hold you" he murmured darkly as he peppered kisses all the way down her face across her lips, down to her neck sucking on her neck harshly creating a purple hickey.

He continued on his path after laving her neck with attention dragging his tongue down the valley of her breasts and across her nipples drawing them into his wet, hot mouth, drawing a moan of pain mixed with pleasure from the pinkette beneath him.

Obito pulled away as he licked, kissed and nipped his way down her stomach until he reached her pants, Sakura went to shake her head but he could tell the blood loss was getting to her somewhat as she swayed dizzily back and forth.

He paid her no mind and ripped her pants free from her body leaving Sakura in nothing but her red boy shorts with little hearts on them, Obito inhaled as he licked his way to the apex of her thighs until his nose was pressed against her moist center.

A lazy smirk spread across his lips as he trailed his fingers across her heated body, this was the sweet kind of torture, but Sakura would get no relief, at least not from him, they would make her cum over and over again until she was begging them to fuck her.

Sakura about protested but Madara who returned grasped her chin and slid his mouth over hers cutting off her shouts, while he explored her mouth, Obito grazed his fingers over Sakura's core and she gave a jerk as he rubbed teasingly before pressing a little harder.

Across the room, Shisui and Itachi had shed most of their clothes, leaving Madara, the only one fully clothed in the tiny bedroom, it was hot in their with all the body heat packed into the room and their skin were slicked wet with sweat, and their muscles rippled with every move they made.

Madara wrapped his arm around her head and forced his tongue down her throat, Sakura gagged for a moment then went limp signaling she had given up the fight to get free, though she would still beg and scream for them to stop if they brought her any pain.

It brought him immense satisfaction, Sakura was theirs, all they had to do was take her now "Obito" he pulled away for a brief moment leaving the pinkette breathless as color returned to her cheeks somewhat now that she could breathe properly again.

Obito looked into matching onyx eyes and waited "Make her scream, make her cum" Madara ordered as he finally started removing his clothes, Sakura's emerald eyes flew all around the room she didn't want this, she didn't want to, but they were going to force her and it made her feel sick.

Smirking, Obito ripped Sakura's panties cutting them to shreds like he had with her shirt leaving her completely bare before them, a thatch of pink curls covered her clit and he moved deft fingers and flicked her clit drawing a strangled cry from the pinkette.

"Did Sakura like that" he chuckled as she gasped, struggling to get her body under control, but the effects of the aphrodisiac would last for quite sometime, possibly for an entire week, she was helpless against them and it made him feel powerful.

Obito grinned and got to work running his fingers across her slit and spreading her nether lips to see the untainted pink flesh "She's a virgin" he murmured in awe, Sakura tensed but Madara didn't let her say a word as he pulled her head forward and slanted his lips over hers again.

Madara waved his hand and Obito snorted but sucked a finger into his mouth wetting it before sliding it over Sakura's pussy, a moment later the tip of his forefinger slid into her core and he went knuckle deep before pulling out and repeating the motion several times.

They were all pulled away from their task of deflowering innocent Sakura when familiar laughter sounded in the room "Obito, I'm ashamed of you hasn't Kakashi-kun taught you anything" Jiraiya stepped into the moonlight eyeing the pinkette.

She didn't seem him because Madara was in the way, he supposed that was a good thing "When you're finger fucking her curl you're fingers in the come hither motion" he suggested before disappearing as Sakura's body jerked roughly at his voice.

The four Uchiha shrugged, it wasn't their problem if Jiraiya didn't care they had kidnapped a shinobi from their own village and was actually helping them, Obito did as suggested and curled his finger as he pumped it in and out of Sakura's pussy.

Sakura gave a scream that was swallowed by Madara, by the wall Shisui chuckled "Guess what Master Jiraiya said was a good thing" he joked and Itachi rolled his eyes, Shisui pouted but they all ignored him as they got back to work.

Deciding that he'd used one finger long enough, Obito pulled out and wet a second finger sucking Sakura's cunt juices from his forefinger "Do you know how hot you are Sakura" he inhaled her musk nosing her pink flesh for a moment.

She jumped, her thigh quivering in anticipation, she might not know what he was about to do but she sure wanted it, her inhibitions had shattered and now they could do anything they wanted, Obito slammed his two fingers as far as they could go and pistoned them in and out of her pussy.

Curling his fingers every once again dragging them across the upper wall hitting her G spot, with his other hand, he would flick her clit drawing startled gasps from the pinkette and Madara would squeeze her head tightly as she squirmed under their ministrations.

When she was on the verge of cumming for the second time that night, Obito pulled away sucking her juiced from his fingers and smacking his lips as he situated himself more comfortably and spread Sakura's legs further apart so that he could have access to her.

Obito slowly dragged his tongue from clit to star burying his nose into her moist flesh, Sakura squealed at the sensation but he held tighter to her thrashing body as he shoved his tongue as deep as he could into her cunt tongue fucking her now.

He knew she was close again as he lapped at her like a man stuck in a desert with no water would, his chin was covered in her pussy juices as he simultaneously pinched her clit and used his other hand to keep her lips spread for easy access.

Before Sakura could tense, he pulled away again, this time Madara let go as well, Sakura whined breasts heaving as her lungs worked, her heart was beating a tattoo against her ribs and her eyes held dual fear/pleasure.

Madara chuckled as he trailed his own fingers down Sakura's body, enjoying the way she jumped at his touch taking a sadistic pleasure in the pain that twisted her pretty face and pinched her abused nipples lightly drawing a sharp gasp from the pinkette.

"Do you want Obito to make you cum Sakura" he knelt to be eye level with Sakura, she looked uncertain of herself, she truly was innocent, not anymore she won't be, he and his clansmen and whoever else they decided on, would make sure of that.

Sakura bit her lip trying to squeeze her thighs together to get friction, but Obito held firm and kept her legs apart "Please" she begged fluttering her lashes at the man and he gave her a lazy smile, he looked handsome that way, the aphrodisiac was messing with her brain now.

"Beg for it Sakura" Madara's lips caressed the shell of her ear and his hot breath washed over her heated skin, the pinkette squeaked and a shiver rolled through her at the sensation, she turned hooded emerald eyes on Obito again.

"Ple...please Obi...Obito ma...make me cum" she relented to the demand and begged for it as Madara had ordered, her cheeks were a dark red in embarrassment, but she had no control over her body as Obito put his hands on her where she needed it.

But he didn't do as she asked "Tell him what you want him to do little cherry blossom" Madara ordered softly again stroking her collarbone, his fingers dancing across her skin in a maddening pattern that had Sakura squirming beneath him.

"Tongue...I want his tongue on me" Sakura begged, Obito wasted no time and shoved his tongue as deep as it could go, twisting it and flicking it getting all the right spots, in just a matter of seconds, her release rushed up on her and she came apart with a scream that could make someones ears bleed.

Sucking her juices, Obito pulled away satisfied for the moment, Madara it seemed had, had enough as well because he simply let Itachi and Shisui take their turn, the two younger men jumped towards Sakura without wasting a second and she jumped in fright.

Shisui playing the innocent act kneeled at Sakura's side pouting "Aw Sakura-chan, I thought we were friends" he sniffled, the pinkette eyed him warily before her eyes strayed to the right where Itachi was standing next to him, cock standing at attention, precum leaking from the tip.

Not being able to help it "I thought we were" Sakura blinked her eyes in confusion as Shisui touched her gently unlike before, all these conflicting feelings were driving her insane, he smiled in his own way and Sakura's mind clouded over succumbing to the aphrodisiac even more.

She was lost now and Shisui knew that, he pinched her nipple harshly and a scream sounded "Whoops, my hands slipped" he smiled innocently but got a blank eyed stare, Sakura was so far gone that she wasn't even aware of what was happening anymore, he doubted she knew they were there anymore.

His assumptions were proven wrong "Are you going to as well Shisui" Sakura asked keeping her darkened emerald eyes on him, her eyes trailing down to where his cock was in all it's glory, standing tall like a cadet and thick like a log.

"Sweet Sakura-chan, I'm not going to take you're virginity, no I'm going to fuck that hot little mouth of yours while Itachi-kun gives you the best tit fuck of his life" Shisui smirked as her breathing hitched and she turned fearful eyes on the younger Uchiha male.

Itachi nodded and Sakura struggled somewhat, her mind to hazy because of the aphrodisiac, before they got started though, he leaned forward and locked lips with raw and bloody ones, the pinkette tensed and a soft scream filled his mouth.

"Mm, such a foolish little brother I have, if only he would have taken you for himself" Itachi shook his head in disappointment, Sakura was a flower in all sense, but her petals would be ripped and destroyed beyond belief until she would shrivel and die much like all other flowers.

Obito cleared his throat, he was the only one who hadn't had a chance to have his tongue shoved down Sakura's throat, he was a little bummed but he'd have his turn in a moment as the two younger Uchiha got done playing with the pinkette making her scream as she came for the third time that night.

None of them had touched her with their cocks yet, but they knew it was time before Shisui and Itachi could get in his way, Obito stalked forward ebony eyes filled with a fire as he knelt and literally stole Sakura's breath away slamming his lips over hers and dominating her like Shisui and Madara had.

Itachi was the sweeter of the three of them, but he still knew how to bring pain to a person, he liked the other approach, torturing them until they were on the verge and then stopping cold turkey, it was agonizing for the victim and that's what he liked to see the best.

Sakura drowned in the pleasure her body was being subjected to, every once in awhile long fingers would wrap around her sore nipple and pinch it drawing a pained gasp from her lips that Obito would swallow as he shoved his tongue as far as it could go.

Twining his tongue around hers drawing it into his mouth and biting down on the tip making her bleed, Obito continued for sometime his cock begging for release, he wasn't the only one who needed it, Sakura was clenching her legs together and rubbing them with force, he was surprised she hadn't cum from it yet.

"Hey now stop that" Obito broke apart to scold a trail of saliva following him until it dissolved and landed on Sakura's chest, her nipples hardened unable to help her reactions, her breaths coming out in little pants, that it made him want to slam his dick all the way into her.

Sakura actually pouted at him causing the others to chuckle in amusement "But Obito" she whined softly as she tried again to rub her thighs together to get the friction she needed, her body was hot and it was uncomfortable as her pussy throbbed needing another release and soon.

He inhaled and pressed one last lingering kiss to her lips before taking his place, they had all decided that Madara would get her voluptuous ass, he, himself would be taking her cunt, Shisui would fuck her mouth and Itachi would have her breasts wrapped around his dick.

As if sensing the change, Sakura started struggling but her movements were sluggish, she had cum three times that night, not to mention all the drugs she had in her body, Obito couldn't help but smirk as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the flesh of her pussy lubricating it with the left over juices.

Sakura gave a startled gasp and jerked forward, causing him to penetrate her somewhat, Madara gripped her fully to his naked sweaty chest as he lined his own dick up to her untouched ass, they hadn't prepared her so it was going to be extremely painful.

Nor had they thought about getting any kind of lube, so maybe Madara planned on using her pussy juices, Obito smirked as Madara rubbed his cock between the cheeks of Sakura's ass until it made contact with his own.

More gasps followed this time from Obito "God Madara you ass" he panted feeling the engorged flesh against his cock, Madara gave him a smug smile and repeated the motion getting his cock wet with the juices still leaking from Sakura's pussy.

"Don't deny you don't like it little Obito-kun" he announced smugly rubbing the tip of his cock against Obito's heated flesh and smirking as the man jerked spreading the lips of Sakura's cunt and almost penetrating her before the others were ready.

Shisui craned his neck around with a snap "Would you stop that, Sakura-chan won't hold still" he scowled causing the two older to blink in surprise, Obito and Madara shared an amused glance full of dark intent as they situated themselves more properly.

Itachi leaning over her stomach, Shisui at her head, Madara beneath and Obito on the edge of the bed, Shisui started by rubbing the tip of his dick across pale pink lips, Sakura clamped her jaw shut but he didn't need to exert to much effort in prying it open.

He slid forward inch by agonizing inch, pulling out before he got to far and groaning loudly at having his cock in the one thing he'd wanted to fuck since he'd met the pinkette, her mouth was to die for, Shisui wanted to take it slowly but Itachi starting up made him lose concentration.

Itachi's dick slid between the valley of Sakura's breasts as squeezed her breasts together pinching and rolling the nipples, he jerked forward and slammed into Shisui accidentally "FUCK" Shisui groaned seeing stars as he slammed his cock straight down Sakura's throat.

She made a choking noise as her air was cut off, and Sakura gagged but she managed to gain control, over her reflex, she was a medic after all and it was the least she could do "Sorry Shisui" Itachi said lazily as he pulled back moving again.

"Sure whatever" Shisui rolled his eyes as he continued pumping his cock in and out of Sakura's tight mouth, below them Madara lined his own dick with the entrance of Sakura's ass and prodded causing her body to jolt and for simultaneous moans to come from Itachi and Shisui.

At the foot of the bed Obito was rubbing himself anticipating the moment Madara was fully embedded in that tight little ass, Sakura's body was tensing up and from what he could see of her face, pain was clear, Shisui kept pounding away loving the fact the fact he had control over the pinkette.

Then it happened, Madara gave a jerk and slid balls deep in Sakura's rectum, Shisui gave a grunt as her mouth clamped down on his own dick, Itachi slid forward and the tip of his own dick penetrated Shisui's ass drawing another groan from the older Uchiha.

Obito stood watching as they all created a rhythm before deciding it was time, the three Uchiha stopped their movements as he got close spreading Sakura's legs displaying her pussy for himself and after rubbing his dick in her juices pressed it against the quivering flesh of her cunt.

"Ooh she's tightening up" Madara groaned as her ass clenched around his cock for a few minutes Obito teased Sakura pulling away and then pressing against her again, her body tensing and then relaxing until he was ready.

A scream echoed in the room working it's way around Shisui's cock embedded in her throat as Obito made his way agonizingly slow into her cunt, inch by extremely thick inch was shoved into her until his cock head was pressed against her hymen.

"Say goodbye to you're virginity Sakura" Obito grunted out, sweat pouring off of him, as Shisui shifted to the right so that the pinkette could see him and with a smile that made most girls melt shoved his cock right through tearing a pained scream from Sakura's throat again.

She was given no reprieve as Obito started pumping away and the others got back to work, pistoning, thrusting, it was driving her crazy, she couldn't move just lay there limply in their hold until they'd finished with her.

Shisui was the first one to cum as Sakura clenched her throat in time with his thrusting, he felt his balls tightening and a tingling sensation spread before he spilled his seed down her throat and into her stomach, he held still as every once in awhile Itachi's cock would hit his own anus.

Sure enough his cock started rising again and Shisui smirked feeling Itachi splatter his own cum over his backside and across Sakura's chest leaving them covered in the sticky goo and extremely messy "Aw Itachi-kun" Shisui turned so that he'd have access to his best friend.

The youngest Uchiha locked gazes with mischievous ebony and soon found himself locking lips with Shisui as the older pounded away in Sakura's throat again, his own dick became erect again from the display and the feeling his body had.

But Shisui didn't let him continue his previous task and reached down cupping his balls and tugging gently on his dick, Itachi swallowed and gave in to the pleasure his friend was giving him, though he'd much rather be sliding his cock between Sakura's breasts again, this was a good feeling he didn't get often.

Below Madara was grunting in time with Obito as they worked their cocks all the way to the hilt in either Sakura's cunt or ass, going agonizingly slow or thrusting harshly causing Sakura to scream in rhythm to their movements.

Atop them Shisui gave a groan as he came for the second time in Sakura's mouth, he squeezed Itachi's cock and cum spurted all over his hand dripping onto Sakura's chest coating her with the sticky essence, Itachi was done and so was he, that had been two earth shattering release.

They moved off the top of Sakura, allowing the two older more maneuverability as Madara flipped Sakura over never once loosing his momentum and allowed Obito to have his turn on the bottom, they were still going strong, neither of them had came yet.

Though they could tell it would be soon as Madara shuddered "She's tight this way" he groaned feeling his balls tighten in anticipation, he was the only one to have touched her this way, fucked her this way and it gave him pleasure.

His cock twitched at the thought and he gave a shuddering groan as he came undone, his thick seed erupting like a volcano drawing a sharp gasp from Sakura as he swelled and throbbed until he was sure he was completely spent.

This left Obito, who flipped Sakura over yet again and rammed his cock into her cunt over and over again, harshly taking her on her hands and knee's, the cot making sounds of protest as he fucked Sakura as hard as he could.

Until finally one last thrust all the way to the hilt, his cock head pressing against the entrance of her womb, Obito gave a jerk and with a loud grunt spilled his seed into her cunt, she would most likely become pregnant with his child now, but that was the least of his worries.

Utterly spent the four Uchiha tied Sakura to the bed and knocked her out leaving her naked, and flicked off the light, it was time to resume their duties in the village, and when everyone found out that Sakura was missing to pretend to having not seen her.

-Six Months Later-

It had taken three days for pandemonium to hit the Leaf Village as they figured out that Sakura was missing, Itachi, Shisui, Madara, and Obito claiming they hadn't seen her for awhile thus ruling them out as possible suspects.

Three months after she had been marked as an S Ranked Rogue ninja, a clone that Shisui had put in place leading them on a merry chase across the lands, he sniggered his amusement to Itachi who watched on with boredom.

Of course on the three month mark they also found out that Sakura was pregnant, with whose child they didn't know anymore, all of them had fucked her in her cunt at least once during her captivity and they still were.

Which brought them to this point, six months after they had kidnapped Sakura, torturing her on a daily basis and fucking her in every hole she had, there were only three months left until she gave birth, and none of them knew what they should do with the child.

So the four Uchiha gathered "I say we let her keep it, she hasn't tried to escape, nor has she tried to fight back" Madara announced smoothly crossing his arms, he didn't see a problem with it, but Shisui tapped his chin.

"No, we give it away, if we let her keep it, it would give Sakura hope that she might get out of there someday" Shisui shook his head, Itachi and Obito were in agreement, so three months later, when Sakura gave birth to a bouncing baby girl, Obito took it away and none of them saw it again.

This of course shattered Sakura beyond belief and now she was nothing but a doll, unmoving as the four Uchiha used and abused her, emerald eyes dull and body slackened as they fucked her impregnating her as much as they wanted only to steal her children so she couldn't see them.

-A year-

It had been a year since Sakura had left, Sasuke and Neji had known the truth, but they had never inquired so on the first year mark, they snuck out of the village, Sasuke in the lead as they trekked forty miles away from the Leaf Village after getting permission of course.

Until they came across the hut Sakura was held prisoner in, Sasuke undid the seal, Itachi had showed him of course and they slipped in creeping down the hall to the bedroom after locking the door shut, within, Sakura once again pregnant was getting fucked by none other than Jiraiya.

Sasuke and Neji shared a smirk as they reached into their pants and grasped their young cocks pumping in time with Jiraiya slamming his overly large cock into the pinkette's abused cunt, it was raw and red indicating he had been going at it for sometime.

He would pull all the way out then slammed back in, Sakura would gasp shallowly, holding her stomach as it heaved and protested the motion, Jiraiya would smile thinking he was bringing her pleasure but was really causing her pain.

Out in the hall, Neji and Sasuke saw Jiraiya tense up, their own balls tightened and all three of them came at the same time, Jiraiya released Sakura and straightened his clothes and made his way to the door "Ah, thought I felt eyes on me, you're more than welcome to have at her" he offered.

"No thanks" Sasuke grimaced in disgust, Sakura was covered in probably his brothers and clansmen cum and he certainly didn't want to touch her "We had our fun let's go back" he supplied, Neji wiped his hand off on a towelette and they left.

Sakura was never seen or heard from again, the years passed, the four Uchiha fucking her taking her children until it became all to much, on the fifth year mark, Obito entered the little house preparing to have his way with the pinkette after a rough day and entered her room.

She wasn't there, so he searched all over the house and found her in the bathroom, she was still and unmoving, covered in blood, so she'd had her recent child, he found it un-breathing in the corner, it must have been stillborn.

Obito shook his head and went to pick Sakura up, but as his hand touched her skin, he knew she was gone, the pinkette was cold, he felt for a pulse nothing, her chest wasn't moving and her skin was pale, Obito picked her up anyway, it was time.

He called the other Uchiha and they arrived in record time "I think it's time to give Village peace" he nodded his head at Sakura's still body, Shisui pouted, he'd really liked the pinkette Madara and Itachi nodded so they cleaned her up as best they could and dressed her in clothes.

It had been five years since her apprentice had gone rogue on them, Tsunade sighed finishing off her paperwork unaware of the chaos spreading through her village, she only realized it as Obito stepped into her office carrying someone she'd never thought she'd see again.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted us to bring her back alive if we could, but she made it impossible" Obito shook his head gesturing at Shisui, they had planned it like this if Sakura ever died while holding her captive that Shisui would play the victim.

Tsunade ground her teeth in frustration, damn she had hoped to talk sense into the girl "We'll bury her on the outskirts of the village, the elders won't allow her to have a funeral" she sighed "And Shisui get you're ass to the hospital" she barked.

The four Uchiha left, Sakura was cremated and buried, but her legacy lived on, Sakura's children the ones that had been ripped away from her went on to become legends of their own, making their marks on the world.


End file.
